una historia diferente en equestria
by LordDarkros
Summary: Un nuevo poni llega a equestria sin tener memoria de quien es ni como llego a ese lugar, ¿que clase de aventuras le esperan en una tierra tan llena de magia como de peligros?
1. Chapter 1

**El siguiente fanfic de My Little Poni está ubicado en una línea de tiempo diferente donde algunos sucesos en la serie han ocurrido, otros no y otros han ocurrido de una manera diferente, los cambios no se dan antes de que la tercera temporada, antes de dicha temporada la línea de tiempo no difiere mucho de la original, a continuación se dará una lista de estos eventos**

 **Twilight Sparkle no se transformo en alicornio, aunque si es una princesa**

 **El rey sombra fue vencido mas no está muerto sin embargo si perdió gran parte de su fuerza**

 **Los eventos de Equestria Girls no ocurrieron**

 **Existe Sunset Shimmer en esta línea de tiempo pero no se fue a otra dimensión, su paradero es desconocido por ahora**

 **El espejo visto en equestria girls existe en esta línea de tiempo**

 **Discord se reformo completamente sin necesidad de que llegara Lord Tirek**

 **Flash Sentry no existe en esta línea de tiempo**

 **El siguiente fanfic no es parte de la serie, es una historia hecha por un fan y su único fin es entretener, dicho esto ningún nuevo personaje de este fanfic es parte de la historia de la serie, libros, comics o cualquier otra cosa relacionada con My Little Pony**

 **Capitulo 1**

 **Bienvenido a equestria**

En un lugar vació y oscuro se empezó a escuchar una voz que rompió el silencio

 **?** : ¿Porque todo es tan oscuro?, no siento nada, es como si estuviera en medio de un vació

 **-** te acercaste jeje, estás en tu propia mente

 **?** : Gracioso "77"… espera ¡¿Quién eres?!

 **-** eso lo sabrás después, por ahora solo ocupas saber tu propio nombre, ¿o supongo que ya lo sabes?

 **?** : Pues claro que… ¿no? "._."

 **-** eso supuse, fue un viaje agitado así que es normal que no recuerdes mucho, en fin, no recuerdo bien tu nombre pero sí recuerdo un… apodo, te solían llamar, Knight

 **Knight:** … ¿solían llamarme así?, ¿Por qué?

 **-** no puedo darte mucha información, lo siento, como quiera tal vez lo averigües tu solo después

Todo Empezó a brillar en ese espacio oscuro, poco a poco la luz lleno ese lugar y la voz que hablaba en el vació se volvía cada vez más distante

 **-** no te preocupes por nada, solo estas despertando, aquí acaba nuestra conversación, por el momento, luego hablamos, o y que no te sorprenda la…

 **Knight:** ¡¿Qué?! ¡Espera, no te vayas!

En aquel claro que dormía, se despertó muy exaltado y con una respiración muy agitada, abrió los ojos de golpe, lo primero que hizo fue ver a su alrededor, se levanto, y se pregunto que había sido ese sueño

 **Knight:** Eso fue… interesante, espera…

Se dispuso a inspeccionar su alrededor, lo único que encontró fue muchos árboles y un pequeño lago al cual se acerco a ver su reflejo, lo que vio lo tomo por sorpresa, en el reflejo vio a un poni color naranja, parecido a una calabaza, su cabello castaño parecía desarreglado con tres mechones de cabello en su frente apuntando a diferentes direcciones, uno estaba de frente, el otro apuntaba hacia abajo y el ultimo también apuntaba hacia abajo con una ligera inclinación hacia atrás, ojos cafés, y una cola corta, también algo desarreglada

 **Knight:** ¿este es mi aspecto? Espera, ¿Por qué estoy sorprendido? Se supone que así nací ¿no?

Vio con dirección al cielo, suspiro, dirigió su mirada al frente y empezó a caminar sin dirección mientras hablaba

 **Knight:** supongo que lo primero que tengo que hacer es ir a algún lugar donde pueda encontrar algo de comer ya que mí estomago se empieza a sentir vació, ojala haya un pueblo cerca

Y así empezó a adentrarse en el bosque para buscar una forma de salir, camino un largo rato y parecía que no avanzaba nada, ya habían pasado unos 40 minutos que empezó a caminar y no lograba salir del bosque, su estomago empezó a gruñir con fuerza y Knight comenzaba a desesperarse

 **Knight:** no se cuanto he caminado, me siento muy cansado y con mucha hambre, no sé cuanto más podre aguantar

En eso escucho un ruido cerca de él, camino para ver de dónde provenía ese ruido, asomo su cabeza entre unos arbustos y vio a 3 perros, 2 con armadura y lanzas que se veían muy grandes y fieros, y uno con chaqueta negra que se veía alto y delgado, de pelaje oscuro y marrón claro en algunas partes de su cuerpo, otra cosa que resaltaba de él era que el usaba un collar incrustado de diamantes y los otros no

 **-** "sniff, sniff" huelo algo, no debe estar muy lejos, debe estar escondida entre esas rocas **-**

Nuestro protagonista solo observaba todo desde unos arbustos a una distancia segura ya que se veían como criaturas peligrosas, aparte no podía hacer mucho si se enfrentaba a ellos, son 3 y el solo 1, lo mejor era evitarlos, se dispuso a irse cuando choco con algo que iba a gran velocidad contra él, al escuchar el sonido del golpe los perros fueron a revisar que era, mientras nuestro protagonista rodaba con lo que sea que haya chocado con él hasta dar con un árbol

 **Knight:** auch, que duro golpe

 **-** tú tienes la culpa por atravesarte

Se escucho uno voz adolorida, el castaño al darse cuenta de esto abrió los ojos y descubrió que no era algo sino alguien con quien había chocado, frente a el estaba una poni plateada de ojos azules, más o menos de su altura, cabello corto de color blanco y cola corta terminando más o menos donde empiezan sus piernas, aquella poni se levanto enseguida al escuchar gruñidos cada vez más cerca, vio a todos lados buscando una ruta de escape, lamentablemente había mucha maleza como para tener un escape veloz, y un escape lento no era una opción por lo cerca que se escuchaban, la única opción era esconderse, pero tampoco podía dejar ahí al poni con el que había chocado ya que si esos perros lo atrapaban, le podrían hacer daño, sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomo y se escabullo entre los arbustos de la manera más rápida y silenciosa que pudo, se asomo entre las hojas y alcanzo a ver a los 3 perros que llegaron al lugar, el perro negro empezó a hablar

 **-** "Sniff, Sniff" no se ha ido de aquí, su aroma es más fuerte **-**

Aun olfateando el aire del lugar dirigió la mirada a los 2 perros con armadura, con una voz fuerte y autoritaria dijo

 **-** ¡ustedes 2, busquen en los alrededores, no puede haber ido lejos!

Los perros de armadura solo asintieron a las órdenes y empezaron su búsqueda, mientras nuestro protagonista y su ahora acompañante estaban ocultos en un pequeño agujero que había entre unos arbustos, no era lo más cómodo pero estarían a salvo, la poni plateada solo seguía observando con cuidado de no ser descubierta, Knight por otra parte no podía hacer más que esperar ya que él tampoco quería toparse con esas criaturas, empezó a susurrar a su compañera para averiguar qué pasaba y quienes eran esos

 **Knight:** "susurrando" disculpe, quienes son esas criaturas

 **-** ¿no lo sabes? Esos son perros diamantes, unas viles criaturas que solo les importa conseguir diamantes sin importar que ni como

 **Knight:** entiendo y… ¿Quién es usted y que quieren esos "perros diamante" con usted?

 **-** mi nombre es Swift Silver y lo que buscan es algo que tengo conmigo

 **Knight:** ya veo…

 **Swift Silver:** oye, tampoco se tu nombre, ¿Cómo te llamas?

 **Knight:** me llamo Knight

 **Swift Silver:** ¿Knight? Es un nombre raro para un poni ¿no crees?

 **Knight:** si, lo sé, pero bueno, ¿qué es lo que buscan?

 **Swift Silver:** ya te dije que algo que yo tengo

 **Knight:** si fuera algo tuyo creo que ya se los hubieras dado y hubieras evitado esto ¿no?

 **Swift Silver:** ¿poni inteligente no?, acertaste, esto que tengo es un encargo para alguien en un pueblo cercano, normalmente no llevo encargos pero ocurrió un problema y me pidieron si podía llevarlo yo

 **Knight:** y… ¿Por qué tu?

Swift Silver apunto a su flanco revelando una marca que tenía, era una bandera a cuadros negra con blanco

 **Swift Silver:** ¿ves mi cutie mark? Esta marca apareció cuando participe en una carrera de pequeña, gane esa carrera y muchas más porque esta cutie mark indica que soy una poni veloz, por eso me lo pidieron a mí, yo soy la única que podría entregar esto a tiempo, lamentablemente me tope con estos tipos que no me dejan en paz, me están retrasando mucho y a mí no me gusta llegar tarde

 **Knight:** ¿cutie mark?, entendí todo excepto eso

 **Swift Silver:** debí de estrellarme contigo con mucha fuerza, eso es algo muy básico, la cutie mark representa el talento especial de cada poni y solo aparece cuando lo hayas descubierto, ¿te suena?

 **Knight:** No…

 **Swift Silver:** … por favor, es algo que todo poni tiene incluso tu

En cuanto Swift vio el flanco de Knight descubrió que no tenía nada

 **Swift Silver:** qué raro, tu ya deberías tener una, se supone que ya eres un poni adulto ¿no?

 **Knight:** pues sí, supongo, pero tú dijiste que solo aparecía cuando uno descubría su talento ¿no?

 **Swift Silver:** Pues si pero… a tu edad ya deberías tener una, es normal descubrir cuál es tu talento especial cuando eres joven esto es raro

 **-** de hecho es muy raro ver a un poni sin una marca, pero no te preocupes que tendrás mucho tiempo para que aparezca en cuanto nos den lo que buscamos

Ambos fueron sorprendidos ya que aquel perro negro había descubierto su escondite, ya no tenían escapatoria, lo único que podían hacer era entregar el paquete que llevaba Swift para que los dejaran irse

 **Swift Silver:** (¡Rayos!, estaba tan cerca de mi destino) de acuerdo, ten pero ya déjame tranquila

Lentamente Swift saco un paquete rectangular azul, estaba por entregárselo cuando Knight se lo quito de las manos lo levanto y dijo

 **Knight:** oye perrito ¿quieres esto?

 **-** ¡oye que haces, dámelo!

Knight solo agitaba el paquete de arriba abajo

 **Knight:** ¿lo quieres?, pues ve por el

Y lo lanzo lo más lejos que pudo, rápidamente tomo el casco de Silver y huyeron lo más rápido que pudieron de ese lugar

 **Swift Silver:** ¿Qué haces?, ya le dimos lo que quería, nos dejo ir

 **Knight:** ¿Le di algo? Si, ¿era lo que quería? No, revisa tu bolsa

Swift Silver reviso su bolsa y descubrió que aquel paquete azul estaba allí

 **Swift Silver:** ¿Como lo hiciste?

 **Knight:** pues…

*segundos antes*

Knight movía el paquete de un lado a otro y el perro lo seguía con la mirada, llego un momento en donde el movimiento fue tan rápido que cerró los ojos con fuerza por lo aturdido que lo dejo, en ese momento cambio el paquete por una piedra y el paquete lo guardo en la bolsa que tenia Swift Silver que estaba cerca de él, lanzo la roca lo más lejos que pudo y empezó a correr con Swift mientras el perro se alejo en busca de su objetivo

*de vuelta al presente*

 **Swift Silver:** ¿Como no me di cuenta de ese movimiento?

 **Knight:** Estabas preocupada viendo que me iba a hacer ese perro, no me prestaste mucha atención

Ya a unos metros de allí, el perro negro observo con enojo como fue engañado viendo el lugar donde su supuesto objetivo había caído viendo solo una roca en lugar de lo que buscaba, lleno de furia lanzo un fuerte ladrido al aire tan fuerte que se escucho por todo ese bosque

 **Knight:** Esa es la señal para ser más rápidos

Y empezaron a acelerar el paso lo más que pudieron para estar lo más lejos posible de su perseguidor, sin darse cuenta pasaron por el lugar donde estaban los otros 2 perros con armadura, en cuanto los vieron dejaron sus lanzas y los persiguieron en sus 4 patas

 **Swift Silver:** ya me había olvidado de esos 2

 **Knight:** No se ven tan rudos como el otro, solo tenemos que perderlos

Ambos se desviaron tomando otro camino con mas maleza y ramas, era tanto un riesgo como una ventaja ya que así como podrían caer los perros, podrían caer ellos, aun así siguieron su camino con cuidado y manteniendo el paso que tenían, los perros los seguían de cerca y parecía que nada los iba a detener, entonces Swift y Knight vieron un gran tronco enfrente de ellos, era un tronco muy grande como para saltarlo pero había un pequeño agujero debajo lo suficientemente grande para un poni, ambos se deslizaron por debajo y siguieron corriendo sin perder velocidad, uno de los perros trato de hacer lo mismo pero se quedo atorado, el otro que iba más atrás salto sobre la espalda de su compañero para evitar ese obstáculo y continuo la persecución

 **Swift Silver:** uno fuera, queda uno

 **Knight:** creo que ya vi la forma de deshacernos de el

Apunto hacia un pequeño charco de lodo resbaloso, en cuanto entraron al pantano hicieron su mejor esfuerzo para no caerse

 **Swift Silver:** ¿cómo se te ocurrió entrar aquí?

 **Knight:** se que no fue la mejor idea de todas pero mira

Los 2 observaron como su perseguidor se resbalo en cuanto entro y no podía ni levantarse tomando una ruta diferente y dándose de lleno contra un árbol, en cuanto a Swift y Knight, ellos pudieron salir del lugar sin un rasguño

 **Knight:** No puedo creer que haya funcionado

 **Swift Silver:** ni yo, creí que tendríamos la misma suerte que ese pobre perro jeje…

 **-** ¡Rooooaaaaarrrr!

Aun tenían un problema, el perro negro los empezó a perseguir, se acerco a nuestros protagonistas poco a poco enseñando sus feroces colmillos, rompía cada rama o raíz que se le interpusiera en su camino, era más fuerte y veloz que sus compañeros

 **Knight:** de acuerdo, no sé cómo deshacerme de el

 **Swift Silver:** es muy ágil como para usar un tronco y parece haber cruzado el lodo sin ningún problema, mmm…

No le faltaba más que unos metros para alcanzar a nuestros protagonistas, parecía que no había escape hasta que…

 **Swift Silver:** ¡ya se! Sígueme

Y corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron llegaron a una parte del bosque donde había una gran piedra que dividía los caminos

 **Knight:** sabes que si nos separamos ira por ti porque tú tienes su paquete ¿no?

 **Swift Silver:** No era esa mi idea

 **Knight:** ¿entonces?

 **Swift Silver:** tú solo sigue corriendo y no pierdas el paso

 **Knight:** si tú lo dices…

Fueron lo más rápido posible, Knight solo veía a su compañera, listo para tomar cualquier camino que ella eligiera pero cada vez estaba más cerca la intersección y su compañera seguía sin decir a donde ir, mientras, su perseguidor ya les iba pisando los talones, listo para atacar, en eso su la peli blanca lo empujo fuera del camino y siguió de frente hacia la gran roca, Knight cayó en unos arbustos que aligeraron el golpe, vio a su compañera que estaba a punto de estrellarse cuando dio un salto mortal usando la roca para impulsarse, aquel perro negro solo pudo ver como de entre sus colmillos se escapaba su presa sin darse cuenta que ya se iba a estrellar contra la roca, no tuvo tiempo de frenar, fue un golpe muy fuerte, callo desmayado y con un gran chichón en la cabeza mientras la poni plateada caía con elegancia detrás de el, Knight observo asombrado la maniobra, su expresión no cambio por unos 30 segundos, cuando reacciono solo pudo acercarse a su compañera

 **Knight:** ¡Eso fue increíble!, ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?!

 **Swift Silver:** no fue nada, me he entrenado para ganar todo tipo de carreras y poder atravesar todo tipo de obstáculos, eso no fue más que un ejercicio de calentamiento para mí

 **Knight:** ¡Fue impresionante!, no me imagine que pudieras hacer algo así

 **Swift Silver:** Pues yo tampoco me imagine que rescatarías mi paquete de la forma en la que lo hiciste

 **Knight:** Eso fue fácil, te puedo enseñar si quieres

 **Swift Silver:** Sera para otro día, si me retraso más no llegare a tiempo

 **Knight:** Esta bien, no te retraso mas, supongo que aquí nos despedimos ¿no?

 **Swift Silver:** Mmm… ¿A dónde vas tú?

 **Knight:** En si no tenia rumbo, solo quería salir de aquí para encontrar algo de comer

 **Swift Silver:** Te podría ayudar, voy a Ponyville, un pueblo no muy lejos de aquí

 **Knight:** Eso sería grandioso pero… No tengo dinero para pagar

 **Swift Silver:** No te preocupes, ya hiciste mucho por mí, yo invito

 **Knight:** No puedo aceptar tu oferta

 **Swift Silver:** No enserio, no hay problema

 **Knight:** muy amable de tu parte pero no podría aceptar algo así, digo, me acabas de conocer

 **Swift Silver:** Con lo que conozco de ti me basta para saber que eres buena persona, ven, insisto

Y así Knight finalmente se rindió y acepto la oferta de Swift, ambos emprendieron camino a Ponyville por el frondoso bosque, ¿Qué les espera a estos 2 ponis?

Esta historia continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

 **Hola Ponyville**

Acompañamos a Knight, un misterioso poni naranja sin recuerdos junto a Swift Silver una deportista poni plateada, mientras van camino a Ponyville.

 **Swift Silver:** Entonces, ¿no recuerdas nada?

 **Knight:** No, ni siquiera recuerdo cómo llegue a ese bosque.

 **Swift Silver:** Mmm… No sabría cómo ayudarte, pero conozco a alguien que sí puede, es una unicornio que según me dijeron es muy talentosa con la magia, ella tal vez podría recuperar tu memoria con un hechizo o algo así.

 **Knight:** (Unicornio, magia, no me suena normal pero lo dice de manera tan natural).

 **Swift Silver:** Ya casi llegamos, mira.

A la distancia se podía observar un pequeño pero colorido pueblo con ponis de todo tipo y colores, grandes, pequeños, jóvenes, viejos, unicornios, pegasos, etcétera.

 **Knight:** Se ve muy tranquilo.

 **Swift Silver:** Las apariencias engañan, este lugar ha aguantado muchas catástrofes, al menos eso me han dicho.

 **Knight:** Si tú lo dices.

 **Swift Silver:** Oye no voy a poder acompañarte a comer, tengo que entregar esto deprisa ya que el pedido era urgente y perdí mucho tiempo con esos perros.

 **Knight:** Qué lástima, realmente esperaba que me hablaras un poco más de este lugar.

 **Swift Silver:** No te preocupes, no te puedes perder en un lugar tan pequeño, mira, por allá hay un restaurante al aire libre, ve y come algo, luego te recomiendo que vayas a la biblioteca, no es difícil de encontrar, es un lugar que parece un árbol, ahí vive la unicornio que te dije, ella podría ayudarte con tu pérdida de memoria.

 **Knight:** Está bien, nos vemos después.

Habiéndose despedido ambos tomaron rumbos distintos, nuestro protagonista después de comer busco el lugar que su amiga le había dicho, estaba tan concentrado en eso que no se fijó que venía alguien con una gran carga directo a él, ambos tropezaron y todo cayó al suelo, no era algo que se pudiera romper, eran unos libros y algunos pergaminos, el poni castaño inmediatamente se quiso disculpar pero hubo algo que le sorprendió, con quien choco no era un poni sino un pequeño dragón de escamas purpura, sólo se le quedo viendo al pequeño un momento.

 **Knight:** (¿Acaso también hay dragones en este pueblo?).

 **-** Disculpa, no veía por donde venia.

El poni de ojos cafés salió de sus pensamientos para poder disculparse.

 **Knight:** Quien debería disculparse sería yo, tú tenías las manos ocupadas y no podías ver por dónde ibas, déjame ayudarte.

 **-** Muchas Gracias… emm.

 **Knight:** Dime Knight, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?.

 **-** Soy Spike.

Dijo presentándose con un apretón de garra-casco y agradeciendo la ayuda.

 **Spike:** En serio muchas gracias, esto era demasiado para mí.

 **Knight:** Ni lo menciones, alguien tenía que aligerarte la carga para que no terminaras aplastado entre tanto libro, no sabía que a los dragones les gustara tanto la lectura.

 **Spike:** No son para mí, son para mi amiga Twilight, a ella le gusta mucho leer pero siento que a veces se pasa un poco de la raya.

 **Knight:** Debe ser alguien muy estudiosa por lo que dices.

 **Spike:** Decirle estudiosa a Twilight es quedarse corto, créeme.

Ambos se repartieron la carga para que Spike no lo cargara todo, habiendo recogido, empezaron a caminar mientras charlaban.

 **Knight:** Tengo una pregunta, ¿es común ver dragones aquí?

 **Spike:** No, yo soy el único dragón en Ponyville, aunque una vez hubo uno en una montaña a las afueras del pueblo, pero Twilight y sus amigas fueron a hablar con él para que se fuera, sus ronquidos generaban mucho humo.

 **Knight:** Ya veo.

 **Spike:** ¿Y de dónde eres tú?.

 **Knight:** Ni siquiera yo lo sé, lo último que recuerdo es haberme despertado en medio de un bosque, de no ser por una poni que pasaba por ahí no hubiera llegado hasta aquí.

 **Spike:** Vaya, tuviste Suerte, ¿y qué vas a hacer ahora?, si no recuerdas nada ¿Dónde vas a dormir?

 **Knight:** Bueno, Aquella poni me dijo que buscara a una unicornio en la biblioteca, dijo que tal vez ella pueda devolverme mi memoria con magia.

 **Spike:** Qué coincidencia, allá es a donde nos dirigimos, la unicornio de la que te hablaron es Twilight mi amiga, ella me mandó por estos libros y los pergaminos.

 **Knight:** Vaya, me ahorraste el tener que buscarla, gracias.

 **Spike:** **Gracias a ti por ayudarme con esto.**

Sin darse cuenta aquel poni castaño había llegado a la biblioteca, Spike estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando empezó a escuchar a su amiga desde adentro.

 **Twilight:** ¿Por qué tardara tanto?, debe estar hablando con Rarity otra vez, una mirada de ella y Spike ya estará a sus pies.

Spike se quedó congelado justo donde estaba, estaba tan rojo como un tomate, no le importaba escuchar esa clase de comentarios pero sabía que había alguien más escuchando aparte de él, nuestro protagonista sólo guardo silencio, no era para escuchar sino por lo incómodo que era eso, el silencio no ayudó mucho.

 **Twilight:** Creo que yo misma tendré que ir por los pergaminos, sino, me retrasare en mis investigaciones.

Se escuchaba a la poni venir directo hacia ellos, Spike todavía estaba en shock por lo que se escuchó y Knight no sabía qué hacer con su amigo, entonces fue cuando Twilight abrió la puerta.

 **Twilight:** Vaya, hasta que al fin llegas Spike, por un momento creí que estabas con… ¿Spike? ¿Estás bien?.

El dragón tenía la cara más roja que un tomate y aun tenía una expresión de shock, no fue hasta unos 15 segundos después que reaccionó para acercarse a Twilight y decirle…

 **Spike:** Twilight, se escuchó todo lo que dijiste.

 **Twilight:** Spike, tú me dijiste que te gustaba Rarity, no veo el problema aquí.

 **Spike:** Yo tampoco vería un problema si te hubiera escuchado sólo yo pero no fue así.

Y el pequeño Spike apuntó en dirección a su amigo que estaba "ocupado" observando las nubes, estaba tan nervioso que pensó que lo mejor sería fingir que estaba distraído y no escucho nada, táctica que no le funcionó ya que empezó a sudar y una mueca que quiso hacer pasar por una sonrisa, lo delataron. Inmediatamente Twilight se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza ya que ella prometió guardar el "secreto" de su amigo, era más que obvio que el bebe dragón sentía afecto especial por alguien pero aun así ella prometió no decírselo a nadie, inmediatamente se disculpó con Spike.

 **Twilight:** Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento (varios los siento después) en serio lo siento no fue mi intención Spike, ya se, mañana tendrás todo el día libre ¿qué te parece?

 **Spike:** Eso ya es un comienzo.

 **Twilight:** ¿Comienzo? Spike te estoy dando todo un día libre, ¿Qué más quieres?.

 **Spike:** Mmm… ¿qué tal 3 favores del tipo que me puedes conseguir cosas o me vas a dar tiempo libre cuando lo requiera?

Twilight: Hecho.

 **Spike:** ¡Genial, día libre y 3 favores!

 **Twilight:** Está bien Spike, ahora entra que tenemos que regresar al…

 **Spike:** Usaré un favor ahora para tener 10 minutos libres.

 **Twilight:** ¿¡Qué!? ¡pero si acabas de regresar!

 **Spike:** Los puedo usar cuando yo quiera ¿lo olvidas?

 **Twilight:** (¡Rayos!) Está bien Spike, tienes razón, puedes tomarte esos 10 minutos.

Entonces el joven dragón viendo que había ganado tomo su propio rumbo lleno de felicidad, en cuanto se fue, la unicornio se dirigió a nuestro protagonista para tomar los pergaminos que traía y agradecer la ayuda, el poni castaño dirigió su mirada a la Twilight, era una unicornio lavanda con crin de color azul oscuro con dos mechones rosa y purpura, rasgo que compartía su larga cola, sus ojos que, aunque no se veían bien porque estaba volteando a otro lado por la pena, se alcanzaba a ver que eran purpuras, su cutie mark es una gran estrella rosa con pequeños destellos blancos alrededor de ella, poco a poco se acerco a Knight, le quitó los libros y pergaminos de encima con su magia y agradeció todo.

 **Twilight:** Gracias por ayudar a Spike con mi encargo, creo que ésta vez lo sobrecargue con todo jeje…

 **Knight:** No te preocupes, además, todo eso es para tus estudios ¿no?, aunque es mucho tiene un buen uso.

 **Twilight:** Muchas gracias, ¿no gustas pasar a tomar algo?, es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerte.

 **Knight:** No se preocupe señorita, acabo de comer.

 **Twilight:** No creo que un té con galletas te hagan mal.

 **Knight:** Si insiste…

Ambos entraron a la biblioteca, Twilight estaba acomodando en los estantes los nuevos libros que le trajo Spike, mientras que los pergaminos los guardaba, como le había dicho a Spike, ella tenía trabajo que hacer, pero decidió como su asistente tomarse 10 minutos, después de todo, casi siempre estaba trabajando, un pequeño descanso no le hace mal a nadie. Fue a la cocina del lugar a preparar el té y, mientras hervía, decidió regresar con su visitante para hablar un rato.

 **Twilight:** ¿Eres nuevo aquí verdad?

 **Knight:** Sí, no tiene mucho que llegué, es la primera vez que estoy aquí, parece un lugar tranquilo.

 **Twilight:** Si supieras las cosas que pasan aquí.

 **Knight:** Lo mismo me dijo la poni que me trajo aquí.

 **Twilight:** Mis amigas y yo hemos vivido de todo aquí, desde lidiar con una infestación de Parasprites hasta tener que enfrentar al mismísimo señor del caos, me sorprende que un pueblo tan tranquilo atraiga tantos problemas.

 **Knight:** Pareciera que estas exagerando pero se ve que hablas enserio, no me imagino cómo le hacen para enfrentar todos esos problemas.

 **Twilight:** Casi siempre somos mis amigas y yo las que resolvemos todo eso.

 **Knight:** Pues son muy buenas en lo que hacen, todo se ve como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

 **Twilight:** Muchas gracias.

En eso, el té empezó a hervir, Twilight fue por la tetera tomándola con su magia porque estaba caliente, sacó dos vasos y sirvió un poco de té en ambos, después fue por unas galletas que tenía guardadas, sirvió unas cuantas en un plato y puso todo en una bandeja para llevarlo a la mesa, una vez ahí, ambos se dispusieron a disfrutar de la merienda mientras seguían hablando.

 **Twilight:** ¿Y cómo dices que te llamas?.

 **Knight:** Oh, cierto, con todo lo que paso se me olvidó presentarme, me llamo Knight.

 **Twilight:** ¿Knight?, Es un nombre raro para un poni ¿no crees?.

 **Knight:** Lo sé, ni siquiera es mi verdadero nombre.

 **Twilight:** ¿A qué te refieres con eso?.

 **Knight:** Una larga historia.

 **Twilight:** Todavía tengo tiempo así que si quieres me la puedes contar.

 **Knight:** De acuerdo, todo empezó cuando…

Pasaron unos cinco minutos desde que empezó a contar todo lo que le había pasado, incluyendo la voz misteriosa que le dijo su apodo

 **Knight:** Y eso es todo lo que me ha pasado hoy.

 **Twilight:** ¡¿Te paso todo eso en un día?!.

 **Knight:** Sí…no comprendo por qué te sorprendes, tus amigas y tú han pasado cosas peores según me contaste.

 **Twilight:** Pues sí pero…bueno, eso no importa, en tu historia dijiste que me buscabas para ver si podía arreglar tu memoria ¿no?

 **Knight:** Si, de hecho, fue una suerte encontrarme con tu asistente, me ahorro el trabajo de buscarte, ¿hay algún hechizo para la memoria?

 **Twilight:** No sé, hace un tiempo use un hechizo así, pero, fue con mis amigas y sólo use recuerdos que compartimos, no sé si funcione con alguien que apenas conozco.

 **Knight:** ¿Podrías intentarlo?.

 **Twilight:** Está bien, pero como dije, no sé si funcione.

Entonces la unicornio empezó a hacer brillar su cuerno mientras cerraba los ojos y se concentraba, su cuerno brillo con mucha intensidad, por un momento, todo el cuarto quedo iluminado con una luz violeta claro, cuando la luz desapareció se podía apreciar a un impresionado poni terrestre y una unicornio con duda en su rostro.

 **Twilight:** ¿Funcionó?

El poni castaño salió de sus pensamientos para dirigirse al unicornio.

 **Knight:** No, (suspiro) no te preocupes, hiciste lo mejor que pudiste.

 **Twilight:** (Esto es raro, estaba casi segura que el hechizo no iba a funcionar pero… ni siquiera… ¡lo intentare otra vez!), Espera, ¿qué tal un segundo intento?

 **Knight:** ¿En serio quieres intentarlo otra vez?

 **Twilight:** Claro, por mi no hay problema, me encanta practicar mi magia.

Nuevamente se concentró lo más que pudo y su cuerno brillo con intensidad, lamentablemente fue el mismo resultado.

 **Twilight:** (¡Pero qué!... ¡Es imposible!, ¡Mi magia ni siquiera lo toca!)

 **Knight:** Emmm… ¿Twilight estás bien?

La unicornio tenía una cara de frustración y enojo que asustaba, se estaba empezando a desesperar, decidió hacer un último esfuerzo, pero, esta vez usaría toda la magia que tenia para ver al menos un efecto mínimo en el castaño.

 **Twilight:** ¡No muevas ni un músculo, ésta vez usare mi magia al 100%!

 **Knight:** Claro señorita Twili…

No pudo ni terminar de hablar ya que Twilight en su desesperación hizo el hechizo de forma más repentina, su cuerno brillo más intensamente, sus ojos al igual que su cuerno empezaron a brillar con una luz blanca, la fuerza de la magia era tal que varios libros se empezaron a salir de sus estantes por los temblores que empezaron a sentirse en la biblioteca, después de eso una fuerte luz segadora invadió todo el lugar, cuando todo acabo sólo quedo una nube de humo, una Twilight exhausta y una biblioteca hecha un desastre, La unicornio lavanda sólo se levanto con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, buscando por todos lados a quien se supone debía ayudar.

 **Twilight:** Rayos, rayos, rayos, creo que exageré, espero que no haya sufrido ningún daño.

Empezó a buscar arduamente entre todos los libros y pergaminos tirados, había montañas colosales de ellos, hubiera tomado días encontrarlo, de no ser porque se había salvado de la avalancha refugiándose bajo la mesa.

 **Knight:** ¡No te preocupes Twilight, estoy bien!

Rápidamente Twilight fue a donde había escuchado sus gritos, soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que al castaño no le había pasado nada, aunque rápidamente cambio a una cara de curiosidad combinada con algo de frustración, ella tenía curiosidad por saber si había hecho un efecto ese hechizo tan potente y su frustración era porque al parecer no hubo ningún efecto, otra vez.

 **Twilight:** ¿no te sientes diferente?.

 **Knight:** Pues no… emm… ¿Twilight?, ¿Estás bien?

 **Twilight:** (suspiro) lo siento, creo que tengo que practicar mi magia un poco más, ¿podrías traerme unas cosas para eso?

 **Knight:** Pues… Claro, ¿por qué no?, ¿qué necesitas?

 **Twilight:** Manzanas, muchas manzanas, hay una granja de manzanas cerca, Sweet Apple Acres, allí trabaja una amiga, ella te puede dar unas cuantas manzanas, dile que lo ponga en mi cuenta.

 **Knight:** De acuerdo, en un momento regreso con tus manzanas.

Ya sin Knight en la biblioteca Twilight tomo un pergamino y una pluma y empezó a escribir.

 **Twilight:** Esto se lo tengo que informar a la Princesa Celestia.

10


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

 **La manzana de la honestidad**

Podemos observar a Knight de la biblioteca con rumbo a la granja de manzanas Sweet Apple Acres por un encargo de cierta unicornio; no era algo urgente, pero aun así decidió hacerlo lo más rápido posible para que Twilight pueda practicar su magia. Se sentía responsable por el desorden de la biblioteca ya que, aunque fue Twilight quien hizo el hechizo, fue por ayudarlo a él; iba a ponerse a ordenar la biblioteca pero ella le pidió traer manzanas, como quiera ya sea limpiando o trayendo algo para ayudarla, él lo haría.

 **Knight:** Veamos… era Sweet Apple Acres ¿no?, pero… ¿Dónde queda eso?

Aunque le habían dicho que era cerca de Ponyville no le habían dado dirección ni nada y por las prisas no pregunto, pensó en regresar y pedir indicaciones pero no lo hizo porque podía preguntar a otros ponis, no tenía que ser Twilight quien se las diera. Además, se vería algo tonto salir a un lugar pero regresar para preguntar dónde queda. De pronto vio una pegaso gris de crin amarilla, en su flanco se veían unas burbujas como su cutie mark, tenía un uniforme azul de cartero, era obvio que sabría la ubicación exacta de la granja de manzanas ya que ocupa saberlo para entregarle sus cartas. Knight se acercó a ella para preguntarle.

 **Knight:** Disculpe, ¿podría decirme donde queda Sweet Apple Acres?

 **-** ¡Por supuesto!

En cuanto la poni volteo reveló una muy curiosa "mirada": sus ojos estaban en direcciones opuestas. Aun así, se veía muy alegre y amistosa.

 **-** ¿Eres nuevo verdad?, mi nombre es Derpy Hooves ¿y el tuyo?

 **Knight:** Me llamo Knight, ¿en serio podrías ayudarme?

 **Derpy:** ¡Claro! He entregado muchas cartas a la familia Apple.

 **Knight:** Entonces, ¿por dónde es?

 **Derpy:** Por aquí, sígueme.

 **Knight:** Espera, ¿no tienes que entregar otras cartas?

 **Derpy:** Acabo de terminar, me iba a poner a saltar en las nubes pero creo que es mejor ayudarte.

 **Knight:** (¿Saltar en las nubes?, ¿eso se puede?)

Y ambos emprendieron rumbo a Sweet Apple Acres. Aunque tenía alas, Derpy prefirió ir caminando para que su compañero no lo pierda de vista. El lugar estaba un poco apartado del pueblo así que se pusieron a platicar para pasar el rato.

 **Knight:** Y dime… ¿Qué haces para divertirte?

 **Derpy:** Pues me gusta cocinar muffins, ¡saben tan deliciosos!

 **Knight:** Jeje, se ve que te gustan mucho.

 **Derpy:** ¡¿Cómo no habrían de gustarme?! Son tan deliciosos, tan esponjosos, tan suaves.

Mientras la pegaso grisácea describía su comida favorita se le empezaba a ver un brillo en los ojos, la forma en la que hablaba la hacía ver como una pequeña potrilla.

 **Knight:** (se ve tan tierna justo ahora)

 **Derpy:** ¿Eh? ¿Sucede algo?

 **Knight:** No, ¿Por qué preguntas?

 **Derpy:** Hace un rato que te me quedaste viendo.

 **Knight:** Perdón, no era mi intención.

 **Derpy:** No te preocupes. Mira… ya llegamos.

A la distancia se divisaba lo que parecía una granja con una gran arboleda de manzanas alrededor, se veía muy agradable y tranquilo.

 **Knight:** ¿Esto es Sweet Apple Acres? es muy grande ¿no?

 **Derpy:** Pues son los proveedores de manzanas de todo Ponyville.

 **Knight:** ¿En serio? Impresionante.

 **Derpy:** Sí, las manzanas que salen de aquí son muy ricas, las uso siempre en mi receta de muffins de manzana y quedan deliciosos.

 **Knight:** Me encantaría probar un día tus muffins, así como los describes se escuchan apetitosos.

 **Derpy:** ¡¿En serio?! Iré a prepararte uno ahora mismo.

La señorita Hooves se dispuso a ir de inmediato a su casa para empezar a preparar un muffin para el nuevo poni, quiso irse tan rápido que de la emoción cerró los ojos y chocó con una nube, la cual soltó un fuerte relámpago que le dio a un árbol de manzanas.

 **Derpy:** Uh oh.

 **-** ¿¡Pero qué corrales pasa aquí!?

Se escuchó una voz femenina con acento vaquero cerca del árbol donde el rayo impactó; inmediatamente el poni castaño y la pegaso grisácea fueron al lugar donde escucharon la voz. Al llegar vieron a una poni naranja claro, con una crin larga y rubia, en su cabeza usaba un sombrero estilo vaquero y en su cara se veían algunas pecas, en su flanco se podía ver su cutie mark que eran tres manzanas.

 **-** ¡Apple Bloom, ven inmediatamente con un gran balde de agua!

Inmediatamente apareció una pequeña potrilla de color amarillo y pelirroja, no se veía cutie mark en ella, traía una gran cubeta de agua con ella.

 **-** ¡De prisa Apple Bloom, o si no se quemará!

 **Apple Bloom:** ¡Ya voy!, ¡ya casi llego!... ¡Aaaah!

La pequeña, a unos pasos de llegar, se tropezó dejando caer el balde. La poni naranja al ver esto se entristeció, aunque había muchos árboles de manzanas por el lugar, se podía ver que todos eran importantes para ella. Knight, entonces se puso a pensar en una solución hasta que se dio cuenta de algo: al parecer, el rayo sólo alcanzó una rama sin hojas del árbol y si la quitaban antes de que el fuego se extendiera se podría salvar. Al descubrir esto se acerco a Derpy.

 **Knight:** Derpy, ¿podrías acercarte a esa rama y tirarla por favor?

 **Derpy:** ¿Ah?... ¡Ah, ya veo!

Rápidamente la pegaso hizo lo que se le pidió y de un golpe tiró la rama, Knight fue a la rama a pisarla para extinguir completamente el fuego para que ya no hubiera riesgo.

 **Knight:** Listo, ya no hay ningún riesgo.

 **Derpy:** Lo siento Applejack, es que no sé qué salió mal, dijo Derpy dirigiéndose a la poni naranja, ella al ver que el manzano ya no corría riesgo esbozó una sonrisa y se dirigió a Derpy.

 **Applejack:** No te preocupes terroncito de azúcar, solo ten más cuidado a la próxima, sabes que la temporada de cosecha está cerca y necesitamos todas las manzanas que tengamos, si un árbol se quema podría significar una gran pérdida para la familia Apple. Lo bueno fue que todo se solucionó al final y todo gracias a ti.

 **Derpy:** Realmente fue él quien pensó lo de la rama, yo solo ayudé un poco, dijo señalando a Knight. Applejack se acerco al castaño para agradecerle personalmente.

 **Applejack:** Pues muchas gracias amigo, ¿podría saber tu nombre?

 **Knight:** Me llamo Knight, realmente no tienes que agradecerme, no fue la gran cosa.

 **Apple Bloom:** ¡Bromeas!, ¡De no ser por ti tal vez se hubiera quemado todo, eres un héroe!

 **Applejack:** Creo que estás exagerando un poco, dulzura. Bueno, ¿y qué te trae a Sweet Apple Acres?

 **Knight:** ¡Cierto!, vengo por unas manzanas, me las encargó la señorita Twilight, dice que lo pongan en su cuenta.

 **Applejack:** No hay problema, la casa invita.

Applejack fue por una pequeña mochila para entregarle al potro unas cuantas manzanas. Mientras ella estaba en eso, la pequeña potrilla pelirroja no dejaba de mirarlo; al principio Knight no le tomó importancia pero después de unos segundos se empezó a volver incómodo.

 **Apple Bloom:** ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

 **Knight:** Emmm… Knight… ¿sucede algo malo?

La pequeña sólo se le quedó viendo un rato y justo cuando iba a hablar llegó la poni granjera con una mochila llena de manzanas.

 **Applejack:** Aquí están y como dije: no te preocupes por nada.

 **Knight:** Es muy cortés de tu parte, pero debo decir que no me parece justo, aunque Twilight me dijo que ella pagaba y tú me digas que es por cuenta de la casa me sentiría más cómodo pagándolas de alguna forma, y ya que no tengo dinero en este instante, ¿hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar para pagar las manzanas?

 **Applejack:** Vaya, aparte de ser un poni cortés, se ve que te gusta ganarte las cosa. Me agrada eso. Si de verdad tienes tantas ganas de ayudar podrías venir conmigo a recoger manzanas, mi hermano se esforzó de más ayer y hoy no puede trabajar, tú me serias de gran ayuda.

 **Knight:** De acuerdo.

 **Derpy:** ¿Yo también puedo ir?

 **Applejack:** Pues… Derpy la verdad es que…

 **Knight:** ¿No dijiste que me prepararías unos muffins? creo que a Applejack también le gustarían unos cuantos.

 **Derpy:** ¡Cierto!, iré a prepararles unos ricos muffins para que cuando acaben podamos disfrutarlos juntos.

La pegaso de curiosa mirada se fue llena de felicidad porque no sólo haría su comida favorita, sino que también la iba a disfrutar en compañía de buenos amigos. Mientras se alejaba la poni de sombrero vaquero suspiró aliviada y dirigió su mirada al poni castaño.

 **Applejack:** Gracias por eso, no encontraba una buena forma de decirle que no podía, Derpy es muy buena y cariñosa pero es algo torpe en algunas cosas.

 **Knight:** No hay de que, es fácil suponer eso por tu mirada, no se veía que no la quisieras aquí sino que estabas preocupada por lo que pasara con ella aquí, se puede ver que si hace algo malo no lo hace a propósito.

 **Applejack:** ¿Tú pones mucha atención a las cosas, verdad?

 **Knight:** Lo siento… jeje, puede que sea molesto para algunos.

 **Applejack:** Te puedo decir la verdad y la verdad es que es muy raro encontrar a alguien como tú, fijarse en los detalles puede ser molesto algunas veces pero en otras puede ser realmente útil.

 **Knight:** ¿Tú crees?, creo que la gente se podría molestar si sigo así.

 **Applejack:** Para nada, si es tu talento especial debes usarlo.

 **Knight:** ¿Talento especial? ¿Te refieres a la cutie mark? Yo no tengo cutie mark.

 **Applejack:** ¿En serio? No te creo, quizás no te fijaste cuando la obtuviste, apuesto a que es una clase de lupa o algo así por tus observaciones.

La poni rubia se acerco al castaño para inspeccionar sus flancos. Para ella, al igual que para muchos, era muy poco probable que un poni adulto aun no tuviera su cutie mark. Una vez que verificó la falta de ésta, se alejó un poco. En su rostro había duda y confusión.

 **Applejack:** (Parece que no mentía, eso explica por qué Apple Bloom lo veía de esa manera, esto es muy raro).

 **Knight:** ¿Applejack, pasa algo?

 **Applejack:** ¿Ah?, no nada, solo me sorprendí un poco, ¿qué tal si empezamos a recolectar manzanas?

 **Knight:** Por supuesto, sólo dime qué quieres que haga.

 **Applejack:** Bueno, podrías ayudar a Apple Bloom a recolectar las manzanas.

 **Knight:** ¿y cómo lo hago?

 **Apple Bloom:** Ven… te enseño; lo único que tienes que hacer es poner estas cubetas debajo de las ramas donde veas más manzanas, así cuando caigan, la mayoría caerá dentro.

 **Knight:** De acuerdo, y, ¿cómo le hacemos para bajar las manzanas?

 **Applejack:** Eso déjamelo a mí, sólo acomoda las cubetas y verás cómo lo hago.

Knight empezó a seguir las instrucciones de Apple Bloom y después de poner 3 cubetas la potrilla le dijo que se detuviera y dio señal a su hermana mayor para avisarle que ya estaban listos. La rubia se puso de espaldas al manzano, levantó sus patas traseras y pateó el árbol con fuerza; varias manzanas cayeron por el golpe que recibió el árbol; casi todas iban a las cubetas, sólo unas cuantas quedaban fuera de los recipientes.

 **Knight:** Buena técnica pero… ¿no hay peligro de hacer caer el manzano?

 **Applejack:** Para nada, la familia Apple lleva haciendo esto por mucho tiempo, hemos aprendido a controlar nuestra fuerza para sólo derribar las manzanas.

 **Apple Bloom:** Hay quienes creen que es fácil hacerlo porque son fuertes pero se llevan una gran sorpresa cuando no cae nada.

 **Applejack:** Cada árbol aquí es diferente y requiere un poco más o un poco menos de fuerza, además, hay que saber dónde pegar para no dañar el árbol y a la vez recolectar la mayor cantidad de manzanas posible.

 **Knight:** Es casi una ciencia así como lo explicas.

 **Applejack:** Sabes… nunca lo había visto de esa forma pero sí… tiene algo de ciencia recolectar manzanas.

 **Knight:** ¿Podría intentarlo? Sé que no es suficiente con que me expliques cómo hacerlo, se necesita mucha práctica, pero aun así, quisiera ver qué tal lo hago.

 **Applejack:** Pero por supuesto, escoge el árbol que quieras, yo y Apple Bloom llevaremos las cubetas.

El castaño se puso a inspeccionar, Applejack ya había recolectado las manzanas de varios árboles así que no fue muy difícil escoger ya que por esa zona sólo quedaban dos o tres árboles. Una vez que vio su objetivo lo señaló para dirigirse a él, se veía pequeño pero eso era porque estaba algo apartado.

 **Applejack:** Lo veo algo difícil para ti ¿no crees?

 **Knight:** Quizás, pero tú ya me explicaste cómo hacerlo, solo hay que buscar el punto y usar sólo la fuerza suficiente.

Cuando estuvieron al pie del árbol, se dieron cuenta que era más robusto que otros.

 **Apple Bloom:** Applejack tenía razón, va a ser difícil para ti.

 **Knight:** Se veía más pequeño de lejos.

 **Applejack:** Yo conozco bien toda la granja de manzanas, reconozco el tamaño de un árbol a mil pasos, por algo te dije que estaría difícil.

 **Knight:** Debí haberte escuchado, pero bueno, no es momento de arrepentimientos.

 **Applejack:** ¿Estás seguro?, cerca de aquí hay otros que son más de tu talla.

 **Knight:** Estoy seguro Applejack, quiero intentarlo.

 **Applejack:** Está bien, sólo no te pongas triste si no cae nada, lo digo como amiga.

 **Knight:** Lo sé, y no te preocupes, si no cae nada estaré bien.

Mientras las hermanas Apple ponían las cubetas en su lugar, Knight se dispuso a inspeccionar la corteza del árbol, buscaba un buen punto que hiciera al árbol vibrar lo suficiente para hacer caer al menos una manzana. Una vez habiendo hecho esto y tal como Applejack lo hizo, preparó sus patas traseras para dar un buen golpe y cuando al fin lo dio, vio que al parecer no había hecho efecto ya que no cayó ni una manzana; el joven potro sólo dio un suspiro derrotado.

 **Applejack:** No te preocupes, a veces yo también tengo problemas con éste; ven… busquemos otro para ti.

El castaño empezó a caminar hacia las hermanas  
Apple pero algo lo distrajo, un sonido extraño, como si muchas ramas se estuvieran moviendo; volteó hacia arriba para ver que era, sus pupilas se hicieron más pequeñas y su boca hizo una mueca de sorpresa con terror ya que directo a él venían alrededor de 15 manzanas. No tuvo tiempo de esquivarlas, todas esas manzanas le cayeron encima y no sólo le cayeron a él, los dos botes que pusieron Apple Bloom y Applejack se estaban llenando de manzanas.

 **Applejack:** ¡Por mis corrales!, ¡Apple Bloom, ayúdame a desenterrarlo!

 **Apple Bloom:** ¡Ya voy, aguanta Knight!

Entre ambas se pusieron a quitarle las manzanas que le habían caído, no tardaron mucho en encontrar a un inconsciente poni color calabaza.

 **Apple Bloom:** Parece que está bien, ¿qué haremos con él?

 **Applejack:** Pues llevarlo a casa, lo mejor para él será descansar.

 **-** ¡Hola!, ¿¡Applejack estás aquí!?

 **Applejack:** ¿Eh? creo que reconozco esa voz.

Applejack volteó para ver de quién se trataba; no muy lejos del lugar se encontraba una poni color plata de crin corta. La poni vaquera inmediatamente la reconoció.

 **Applejack:** (vaya, vaya, miren quien llego, Rainbow se pondrá muy contenta) ¡Swift, por aquí!

La poni grisácea al escuchar la voz de Applejack se acercó a toda prisa.

 **Applejack:** Tiempo que no te veía Swift, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

 **Swift Silver:** Pues vine al pueblo a hacer una entrega como favor a una amiga, ¿no has visto a un poni castaño de color calabaza por aquí? Fui a buscarlo a la biblioteca pero Twilight me dijo que lo mandó aquí por unas manzanas

 **Applejack:** Oh! claro, respecto a eso, tuvo un pequeño accidente mientras me ayudaba a recolectar.

 **Apple Bloom:** Si por "pequeño accidente" te refieres a que le cayeron quince manzanas de golpe, sí… tuvo un pequeño accidente.

 **Swift Silver:** ¡¿Qué?!

Continuará…

 **Publico de**

primero que nada quisiera agradecer a todos los que han leído esta historia y les a gustado, muchas gracias, ustedes me motivan a seguir, ahora quisiera decirles que tal vez me tarde un poco mas con el siguiente capitulo, lo tengo terminado pero ocupo ver varios aspectos de lo que seria ya el cuarto capitulo en esta historia, entre ellos la ortografía, narrativa, diálogos, etc. Puede que me tarde mas que con los otros pero si lo voy a subir, y ya que estoy en eso tratare de adelantar lo mas que pueda al capitulo 5, aclaro que mi horario en casa cubre muy pocas horas y no tengo computadora portátil por el momento así que pido disculpas adelantadas si me llego a tardar, agradezco sus comentarios y si hay algo malo en el fic no duden en decirlo.

muchas gracias por su atencion


	4. Chapter 4

**El siguiente fanfic no es parte de la serie, es una historia hecha por un fan y su único fin es entretener, dicho esto ningún nuevo personaje de este fanfic es parte de la historia de la serie, libros, comics o cualquier otra cosa relacionada con My Little Pony**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Una gran carrera**

 **La velocidad de la lealtad.**

Knight yacía desmayado por los fuertes golpes de las manzanas. Mientras las ponis presentes se preguntaban cómo ayudarlo, en la mente del joven castaño pasaba otra cosa, el poni color calabaza se hallaba flotando en un lugar oscuro, sólo se podía ver en medio de todo ese vacio.

 **Knight:** Ouch, ¿qué paso?

 **-** Unas manzanas te cayeron encima dándote fuertes golpes en la cabeza, haciendo que te desmayaras.

 **Knight:** ¡¿Tu otra vez?!

 **-** Claro, aun sigues desmayado, no te esperaba de vuelta tan pronto.

 **Knight:** Pues yo tampoco esperaba volver a escucharte tan pronto. ¿Qué me ibas a decir antes que no habías acabado?

 **-** En estos momentos ya no tiene importancia.

 **Knight:** ¿En serio? parecía algo importante. ¿Qué era lo que no me tenía que sorprender?

 **-** Si tanto deseas saberlo, iba a decir que no te sorprendiera tu apariencia.

 **Knight:** ¿Eso era todo? Creí que sería algo importante.

 **-** Por el momento no lo parece pero ya sabrás a que me refiero después. Bueno… es hora de despedirnos otra vez, ya tienes que despertar.

 **Knight:** ¡Espera! ¡¿Cómo puedo hablar contigo?! ¡¿Acaso podemos hablar en sueños?!

 **-** No, tus sueños son un espacio muy personal, no puedo estar en ellos, solo podrás hablarme en ocasiones especiales.

 **Knight:** ¿Como cuando me desmayo?

 **-** Es una forma de hablarme pero no la recomiendo mucho, jeje; por el momento yo te contactaré cuando sea necesario, mientras haz lo que quieras. Ahora si… me despido. Nos vemos.

Todo el vacío se empezó a llenar de una luz brillante y de pronto todo se volvió oscuridad de nuevo, pero esta vez era la oscuridad de sus párpados cerrados que empezaban a abrirse. Lo primero que notó fue el cielo que estaba moviéndose como si él estuviera caminando; otra cosa que notó fue un ruido raro, como algo redondo pasando por un montón de piedras. Se volteó para poder ver dónde estaba; parecía que estaba en una caja de madera sin techo con una cesta de manzanas a su lado. Rápidamente se puso en sus cuatro patas y observó a su alrededor: estaba en una carreta y una poni gris de crín plateada tiraba de ella; rápidamente nuestro protagonista reconoció a la poni que lo estaba llevando.

 **Knight:** ¿Swift? ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

 **Swift Silver:** Oh! ya despertaste. No te preocupes, yo y Applejack te pusimos dentro después de que te desmayaste.

 **Knight:** ¿Y la carreta?

 **Swift Silver:** Me la prestó Applejack para llevarte. No esperabas a que te cargara todo el camino o ¿sí?

 **Knight:** Por supuesto que no; de hecho, no esperaba verte otra vez en tan poco tiempo, creí que te irías en cuanto entregaras el paquete.

 **Swift Silver:** Ese era el plan pero surgió algo, algo en lo que necesito tu ayuda.

 **Knight:** De acuerdo, ¿podría saber en qué te puedo ayudar?

 **Swift Silver:** Sería mejor si te lo muestro, (porque si te lo digo probablemente no quieras ir).

 **Knight:** Espera, me estoy acordando de algo… ¡Derpy!

 **Swift Silver:** ¿Quién es Derpy?

 **Knight:** Una amiga, dijo que traería unos muffins para comer.

 **Swift Silver:** Creí que ya habías comido.

 **Knight:** Pues sí, ya comí pero ella insistió, se veía muy feliz, no quisiera que se pusiera triste porque no la esperé.

 **Swift Silver:** Si llega con Applejack estoy segura que ella le dirá lo que pasó y comprenderá; además, le dije a Applejack a dónde íbamos, así que sabe dónde encontrarnos.

 **Knight:** Bueno… si lo pones así, creo que está bien

A lo lejos, en lo alto de una nube, una pegaso con una nube celeste con un relámpago multicolor por cutie mark de crín color arcoiris dormía plácidamente. La conversación de nuestros protagonistas la empezó a despertar, así que algo molesta abrió los ojos y se dispuso a ver quién era el responsable de ese ruido; cuando pudo observar a la pareja de ponis casi se cae de la nube de la impresión. Inmediatamente se dispuso a volar directo a ellos muy emocionada.

 **-** ¡Por Celestia, no puedo creer que esté aquí!

Al escuchar el grito de emoción voltearon a todas partes para saber de dónde venía; Knight fue el primero en ver a una pegaso yendo a toda velocidad hacia ellos. La pegaso estaba tan emocionada que no notó que la velocidad que tenía era muy alta hasta cuando ya no tenía tiempo de frenar; disminuyó su velocidad lo más que pudo y trató de desviarse para no noquear a la terrestre plateada; lo logró, pero destruyó la carreta y le dio un fuerte golpe a nuestro protagonista.

 **Knight:** [tenía los ojos en espiral y apenas estaba conciente]

\- Ups… Perdón jeje, no fue a propósito.

 **Swift Silver** : Deberías de fijarte mejor, si no hubieras disminuido tu velocidad te hubieras roto algo y le hubieras roto algo a mi amigo.

 **-** Disculpa, lo que pasa es que… ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE SEAS TU! En serio, eres una leyenda en las carreras de ponis terrestres; si fueras pegaso definitivamente serías parte de los Wonderbolts por tus habilidades.

 **Swift Silver:** (Wow, no me pasaba esto desde aquella carrera en el imperio de cristal). Es un placer conocer a una admiradora, ¿podría saber tu nombre?

 **-** Rainbow Dash, próxima miembro de los Wonderbolts.

Se notaba muy segura de lo que decía, se veía la confianza en sus palabras. Swift Silver, al ver esto, se le ocurrió una idea.

 **Swift Silver:** Vaya ¿tan segura estás de eso?

 **Rainbow Dash:** Pues claro, nadie me puede igualar.

 **Swift Silver:** Si tan segura estás ¿Qué tal una carrera?

 **Rainbow Dash:** ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Competir contra la gran Swift Silver?!

 **Swift Silver:** Claro, he competido contra los Wonderbolts y no corren nada mal, con esa experiencia te puedo decir si eres o no apta en velocidad y agilidad para ser un Wonderbolt.

 **Knight:** Espera, ¿y lo que querías que hiciera?

 **Swift Silver:** No te preocupes, tenemos algo de tiempo.

 **Knight:** Si tú lo dices…

 **Swift Silver:** De acuerdo, vamos a hacer esto.

Unos momentos después…..

Los dos terrestres y la pegaso ya habían llegado al pueblo. Justo cuando estaban en la alcaldía pararon y la peliplateada empezó a decir.

 **Swift Silver:** Esta será la línea de meta, iremos en dirección norte cuidando de no hacer daño a nadie, luego haremos una vuelta a la derecha y haremos una curva hasta formar una media luna y regresaremos aquí ¿de acuerdo?

 **Rainbow Dash:** ¿No sería mejor hacerlo afuera de la ciudad?

 **Swift Silver:** Pues sería perfecto… para alguien que no es un Wonderbolt.

 **Rainbow Dash:** ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

 **Swift Silver:** Lo que oíste, los Wonderbolts tienen que ser ágiles y estar preparados para todo, ya que no son sólo un equipo de acrobacias, también vienen a ayudar cuando hay emergencias. Ahora imagina que eres un Wonderbolt y te llaman por una emergencia, ¿Cuál es? Un globo aerostático con tres pasajeros atrapado en una tormenta eléctrica ¿Qué harás si sólo estás acostumbrada a volar sin dificultades con un espacio aéreo abierto?

 **Rainbow Dash:** Pues yo…

 **Swift Silver:** No podrás hacer nada porque no estás preparada, por eso esto de correr por Ponyville. Por mi parte yo puedo con esto, ¿tú puedes?

 **Rainbow Dash:** Yo… la verdad… pero…

Knight sólo observaba y escuchaba atentamente todo lo que decían; él no conocía a los Wonderbolts, por lo mismo, no entendió gran parte de lo que dijeron, pero aun así comprendió el punto al que Silver quería llegar: uno tiene que estar preparado para cualquier contingencia. Al ver cómo Rainbow se puso nerviosa cuando hacía un momento tenía su autoestima a tope aun cuando iba a competir con alguien a nivel de sus héroes, quiso hacer algo para animarla.

 **Knight:** ¿Es tu sueño ser parte de tus héroes?

 **Rainbow Dash:** Pues… si, quisiera unírmeles.

 **Knight:** ¿Entonces qué estás esperando para demostrar de lo que eres capaz?

La pegaso celeste levantó la vista viendo directamente a los ojos del poni terrestre que la estaba apoyando; su mirada dudosa rápidamente se transformó en una mirada decidida.

 **Rainbow Dash:** Tienes razón, puedo hacerlo.

Swift, al ver el repentino cambio de actitud de la pegaso, provocado por unas cuantas palabras del castaño, simplemente lo miró y se preguntó…

 **Swift Silver:** (¿Como hizo eso? hace un segundo parecía que ésta pegaso se iba a rendir, incluso me acabo de dar cuenta de que fui tan ruda con ella que ni con una disculpa se recuperaría; pero él, cómo rayos la trajo de vuelta tan fácil)

 **Rainbow Dash:** Estoy lista, vamos a hacerlo.

La terrestre gris salió de sus pensamientos y nuevamente se dirigió a la pegaso celeste.

 **Swift Silver:** De acuerdo, y para hacerlo más interesante vamos a tomar el tiempo a ver cuánto tardamos en llegar.

 **Rainbow Dash:** ¿Y cómo lo haremos?

\- Disculpe, usted es la famosa Swift Silver ¿verdad?

La nombrada volteó para ver quién llamaba y se topó con un poni café de ojos azules que vestía de cuello blanco y corbata verde.

 **Swift Silver:** Pues sí, soy yo, ¿y usted quién es?

\- Oh… disculpe mis modales, mi nombre es Time Turner, soy un gran fan suyo.

 **Swift Silver:** Vaya… gracias.

 **Time Turner:** Aun recuerdo su carrera en Cloudsdale, simplemente algo fantástica.

 **Swift Silver:** ¿Perdón? yo nunca he estado en Cloudsdale.

 **Time Turner:** Emmm… Perdón, creo que la confundí con otra carrera que vi (Definitivamente tengo que recalibrar la TARDIS, esta es la tercera vez que me pasa un error temporal así).

 **Swift Silver:** No hay problema… Espere ¿eso que veo es una cutie mark de reloj de arena?

 **Time Turner:** ¿Oh… esto? [Señala su flanco donde estaba el reloj de arena marcado] Sí ¿Por qué preguntas?

 **Swift Silver:** Eso significa que eres bueno llevando el tiempo ¿no?

 **Time Turner:** Claro, soy casi como un cronómetro viviente (Si supieras lo que significa)

 **Swift Silver:** ¿Podrías tomarnos el tiempo a mi y mi compañera pegaso? Vamos a hacer una pequeña carrera y quisiéramos ver cuánto tardamos.

 **Time Turner:** Pero por supuesto, sería un honor ver una de tus carreras. ¡Allons-y!

Aunque nadie entendió lo último, si supieron que Time Turner estaba de acuerdo, así que ya tenían todo listo: ruta planeada, competidoras listas y un poni para contar el tiempo. Ya en sus posiciones, sólo esperaron la cuenta.

 **Knight:** 3…2…1… ¡YA!

Más tardó el castaño en decirlo que ellas en salir, sólo dejaron un rastro de nubes detrás de ellas. Llegó un punto en el que definitivamente las perdieron de vista, por más que lo intentaba, Knight no lograba localizarlas.

 **Time Turner:** Vaya que son veloces.

 **Knight:** y que lo digas, ya no las alcanzo a…

 **Time Turner:** Huuuuyyy, casi chocas contra esa carreta, Rainbow.

 **Knight:** Espera… ¿Cómo sabes que Rainbow Dash casi choca con una carreta?

Volteó a ver a su compañero pero no estaba ahí, buscó por todos lados y vio lo que parecía ser una gran caja azul muy cerca, lo curioso es que no recordaba haberla visto antes. Se fijó que la puerta estaba abierta así que era probable que el poni café hubiera entrado en ella; decidió entrar también para saber cómo su compañero podía saber qué pasaba en la carrera cuando él las había perdido de vista a ambas. En cuanto entró no pudo evitar sorprenderse por lo que vio, el lugar era mucho más grande por dentro que por fuera, la estructura del interior era muy extraña: unas "columnas" con formas extrañas se veían alrededor de lo que parecía un tablero de control con muchas palancas y botones; otra cosa curiosa era el material ya que no parecía madera, era algo parecido a la piedra pero se sentía diferente.

 **Knight:** ¿De qué está hecho esto?

 **Time Turner:** Oh, eso es coral, es como… espera ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

 **Knight:** Lo mismo podría preguntar yo ¿Qué es este lugar?

 **Time Turner:** Se llama TARDIS, ¿Por qué te estoy respondiendo? ¿cómo entraste aquí?

 **Knight:** La puerta estaba abierta, debió de cerrarla si no quería que nadie entrara.

 **Time Turner:** Supongo que fue mi error pero… ¿podrías no contarle a nadie de esto?

 **Knight:** ¿Por qué? no creo que a nadie le sorprenda esto, después de todo esto es magia ¿no?

 **Time Turner:** Es un poco más complicado que eso, esto es ciencia, ciencia muy avanzada para este mundo.

 **Knight:** Entonces ¿cómo usted tiene esto sí es "muy avanzado"?

 **Time Turner:** Larga historia, mira ¿qué tal si olvidamos esto por el momento y nos concentramos en la carrera?

 **Knight:** Cierto, usted dijo que Rainbow casi choca con una carreta.

 **Time Turner:** Y tú quieres saber cómo lo supe si ya no las puedo ver desde aquí ¿cierto? ven, te mostraré.

El castaño se acercó a donde estaba el poni café y pudo ver lo que parecía ser una pequeña caja que era parte de la consola central; en la parte de enfrente de esa cajota se podía observar a Swift y Rainbow correr.

 **Time Turner:** Gracias a esta pantalla puedo ver cómo van ellas, es algo muy útil en situaciones como ésta, si quieres puedes verlas conmigo, solo tienes que cerrar la puerta de la TARDIS y no decirle a nadie de esto.

 **Knight:** Mmm… está bien, no le diré a nadie de su "ciencia" Señor Time Turner.

 **Time Turner:** Dime Doctor.

 **Knight:** ¿Doctor qué?

 **Doctor:** Sólo Doctor.

Mientras los potros veían la carrera por la pantalla, la poni grisácea y la pegaso celeste continuaban con su competencia.

 **Rainbow Dash:** (Rayos! espero que nadie me haya visto casi tropezar con esa carreta, fue muy vergonzoso)

Pensaba lo anterior la pegaso de crín arcoiris que con mucho esfuerzo podía mantener el ritmo de la terrestre, en cambio para la plateada era un juego de niños esquivar todos los obstáculos, tanto ponis que caminaban alegres por las calles de Ponyville como puestos ambulantes de fruta, flores, etc. Ni siquiera se estaba esforzando, algo que la pegaso notó y no tomó muy bien.

 **Rainbow Dash:** (¡Ella está jugando! Suficiente! no importa qué tan grande sea esta yegua, nadie juega así con Rainbow Dash).

De pronto la pegaso cambió su mirada a una más desafiante y aceleró su paso. Aun se le dificultaba evadir los obstáculos del camino pero estaba decidida a vencer y poner en su lugar a esa poni presumida, o al menos eso creía que estaba haciendo.

 **Swift Silver:** (Perfecto, estoy empezando a ver cierta chispa en ella, es hora de tomar las cosas en serio)

La terrestre plateada no perdió tiempo y aceleró el paso, de vez en cuando posaba su vista en la pegaso para ver cómo lo hacía, su velocidad compensaba su falta de agilidad; por otro lado Silver mantenía en equilibrio velocidad y agilidad. Mientras Swift hacía barridas y saltaba ágilmente sin perder velocidad, Dash prefería rodear los objetos y ponis que se interponían. Fue entonces que la competencia se tornó más difícil para Dash ya que llegaron a un lugar más concurrido y rodearlos a todos haría que perdiera mucho terreno, pues Silver parecía que predecía lo que iba a haber frente a ella haciendo la maniobra adecuada en el momento exacto.

 **Rainbow Dash:** (Piensa en algo Dash, está bien, no puedes rodear para siempre, eso no funcionará… Ya sé, si me pongo detrás de ella sólo tendré que observarla y hacer lo mismo que ella; ah! qué lista soy)

Siguiendo su plan se situó detrás de la corredora y siguió sus pasos como si fuera un espejo, Swift se dio cuenta de esto pero decidió seguirle el juego un rato haciendo maniobras fáciles para que no se le dificulte seguirla. Ya habiendo llegado a la punta norte del pueblo empezó el tramo en curva; esa parte abarcaba lo que aun era dentro del pueblo pero se tenía que recorrer la orilla. Ponyville no es un pueblo que haga un círculo perfecto por sus estructuras así que de vez en cuando se tenía que rodear una que otra casa o negocio grande.

 **Swift Silver:** Buena estrategia la de seguirme para no perder terreno, no te retrasaste nada porque ya sabías lo que te esperaba.

 **Rainbow Dash:** ¡Eh! ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

 **Swift Silver:** No se necesita ser un genio para adivinar tu plan, tú no eres de las chicas que les guste quedarse atrás en una competencia ¿o me equivoco?

 **Rainbow Dash:** (Rayos tiene razón, fui muy obvia)

 **Swift Silver:** Por tu expresión veo que adiviné, las de antes fueron las maniobras más fáciles que tenía para ver hasta dónde llegabas, ahora veamos si puedes seguirme el paso con las difíciles. Una cosa sí, usar tus alas es trampa.

Dicho esto la plateada se dirigió hacia un callejón estrecho, dio un salto hacia la pared y una vez posó los cascos en ella dio otro salto y así sucesivamente hasta llegar al techo de la casa; ya arriba siguió su camino pero esta vez saltando de techo en techo. Rainbow vio con cara de impresionada los saltos que dió, cuando volvió en si decidió intentarlo no pudiendo poner sus cascos en la pared ya que dio el salto con mucha fuerza; en lugar de eso, la pobre se dio un fuerte golpe cayendo al suelo; pero, aun consiente y con fuerzas para seguir adelante, decidió mejor intentarlo en algún otro callejón ya que si seguía allí perdería mucho tiempo. Siguió por el camino de tierra mientras la grisácea iba de techo en techo, mientras en la TARDIS nuestro protagonista y el poni café observaban la carrera, impresionados de la agilidad y velocidad de la que eran capaces esas ponis.

 **Doctor:** ¡Oh Brillante! yendo de techo en techo pierde menos tiempo que rodeando las casas que estorban en el camino, ágil, veloz e inteligente ¿qué más escondes Swift Silver?

 **Knight:** No creo que sea sólo eso Doctor, no puedo asegurarlo porque llevo poco tiempo conociéndola, pero ella no parece de las que presume de sus habilidades; tal vez, sólo tal vez, quiera sacar todo lo que tiene para ofrecer Rainbow Dash.

 **Doctor:** Interesante suposición, a mí también me pareció extraña su forma de ser de hace unos momentos, puede que tengas razón.

¡DING!

 **Knight:** ¿Y eso qué fue?

 **Doctor:** ¡Oh! las palomitas están listas, quieres un poco?

 **Knight:** ¿Eehhh?... ¡claro!

Regresando a la carrera…

 **Rainbow Dash:** ¡Rayos! aun no lo consigo.

Era el tercer intento por subir a un techo, ahora si daba el primero pero fallaba en el segundo y si quería conseguir subir necesitaba dar varios saltos.

 **Swift Silver:** ¡Te estás quedando atrás!

 **Rainbow Dash:** ¡No es necesario que me lo digas, ya lo sé!

Ya habían terminado la curva y habían llegado al tramo final, la poni terrestre decidió bajarse del techo ya que todo el tramo era recto y al parecer no había muchos ponis caminando por las calles, así que no le vio mas necesidad a estar en el techo. Dash al ver el camino despejado decidió tomar más velocidad y recuperar terreno perdido; estaba tan cerca de su oponente que podía saborear su victoria, no fue hasta que escucho un grito que llamo su atención.

 **-** ¡Ayuda!

Inmediatamente reconoció el grito y se desvió del camino para ir a ayudar, llego a una casa de dos pisos de la cual de la punta del techo colgaba una pequeña pegaso sin cutie mark naranja de crín y ojos morados y sus alas eran muy pequeñas para salvarla.

 **Rainbow Dash:** ¡Scootaloo ya voy, aguanta!

Rainbow Dash aun estaba algo lejos y había muchos ponis que sólo veían a la potrilla, además algunos de ellos eran vendedores ambulantes con sus carretas que se detuvieron en cuanto vieron a la pegaso colgando, todos ellos eran obstáculos entre Rainbow y Scootaloo y no podía rodearlos porque tardaría mucho, pero tampoco estaba segura de si podía llegar a tiempo pasando entre todos ellos pero era la mejor opción en ese momento ya que la pequeña no podía sostenerse por mucho tiempo. Decidida empezó a correr hacia la multitud dispuesta a todo por ayudar a su amiga, pasó por entre los ponis lo más rápido que podía, se barría y levantaba casi sin perder velocida; había avanzado mucho pero aun le faltaba para llegar a la potrilla en peligro, volteó a ver si encontraba otro camino más despejado y no encontró nada de eso, pero sí vio un callejón estrecho; sin pensarlo dos veces trató de hacer lo que la poni plateada hizo, su primer salto dio en el blanco, dio el segundo y también acertó pero se empezó a poner nerviosa; al dar el tercer salto estaba a punto de fallar pero el grito de su pequeña amiga le devolvió la concentración para acertar y dar los saltos faltantes para subir. Ya arriba fue a toda velocidad hacia la pegaso que ya se estaba resbalando, de tres saltos llego al lugar donde colgaba su amiga y justo en el momento en que ella se soltó llegó y la sujetó firmemente de su casco; poco a poco la levantó hasta que quedó fuera de peligro, la pequeña agradecida la abrazó y dijo:

 **Scootaloo:** ¡Muchas gracias Rainbow Dash, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias!

 **Rainbow Dash:** No tienes nada que agradecer, lo importante es que ya estés a salvo.

Mientras dentro de la TARDIS, nuestro protagonista y el doctor estaban al borde de un infarto, estaban a punto de salir al rescate hasta que vieron todo lo que hizo la pegaso celeste, ambos dieron un gran suspiro de alivio mientras se recostaban en medio de la sala de control, pero escucharon que la conversación entre la de alas pequeñas y la de crín colorida seguía.

 **Scootaloo:** Oye, Rainbow Dash, tengo una pregunta.

 **Rainbow Dash:** Dime Scoot.

Decía mientras se regodeaba un poco ante las porras de los que presenciaron todo lo que hizo.

 **Scootaloo:** ¿Por qué no usaste tus alas para llegar más rápido?

Tanto Rainbow como la multitud escucharon la pregunta y pararon en seco, se escuchó un silencio muy incómodo, pues ahora parecía muy tonto todo lo que hizo si tenía alas para volar, la pegaso celeste estaba petrificada de vergüenza porque, aunque no fue a propósito, la pregunta de la pequeña la hizo quedar como una tonta. Después de unos segundos de silencio todos chocaron sus cascos con sus caras al mismo tiempo por lo tonto que se vio todo después de escuchar a la pequeña, incluso nuestro protagonista y el doctor lo hicieron, el sonido se escucho por todo Ponyville haciendo que se sintiera aun más tonta.

 **Scootaloo:** Eeehh… bueno… no importa porque la intención es lo que cuenta… aparte… eehh… te viste increíble haciendo esas acrobacias.

Dijo lo anterior la joven pegaso intentando reparar su error y funcionó, no tan bien, pero lo suficiente como para que la pegaso mayor no se viera como una tonta. Los ponis decidieron olvidar el asunto anterior para volver a aplaudir (aunque en menor cantidad) el heroísmo visto hace un momento por parte de la pegaso mayor. Después de unos momentos, ya con ambas en tierra y la multitud de vuelta en sus quehaceres del día, la poni grisácea junto con nuestro protagonista y el doctor se acercaron a la pegaso mayor.

 **Rainbow Dash:** Supongo que perdí la carrera ¿no?

 **Swift Silver:** Sí… pero eso no significa que no seas digna de ser un Wonderbolt, lo que hiciste demostró lo que quería ver: tu potencial.

 **Rainbow Dash:** Pero perdí la carrera, aparte fue muy tonto de mi parte hacer todo eso si fácilmente pude haber ido volando por ella.

 **Swift Silver:** Un Wonderbolt está preparado para cualquier contingencia, ya sea volar en una tormenta de nieve, volar con vientos tan fuertes que arrancan árboles, e incluso esos momentos donde por una u otra razón tus alas están inutilizadas, porque eso puede pasar.

 **Rainbow Dash:** Una vez me pasó eso, me sentía algo inútil sin ellas.

Dijo la pegaso recordando una ocasión con cierta criatura caótica.

 **Doctor:** ¿Cómo hiciste todo eso cuando antes tenías problemas para cualquier acrobacia en tierra?

 **Rainbow Dash:** Supongo que el saber que una de mis amigas estaba en peligro me impulsó a hacerlo, nunca dejaría que les pasara nada a mis amigas.

 **Knight:** Vaya, eres una poni muy leal, pocas veces se ve a alguien como tú.

 **Rainbow Dash:** Gracias jeje, no es la primera vez que oigo algo así.

 **Swift Silver:** Me disculpo contigo por mi comportamiento anterior, creí que si sacaba tu espíritu de competencia vería tu potencial; en serio, exageré y me disculpo, realmente creo que serás una gran Wonderbolt, sólo necesitas un poco más de entrenamiento en lo que respecta a tu agilidad.

 **Rainbow Dash:** ¡¿En serio?! Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, entrenaré lo más que pueda para poder ser la mejor Wonderbolt que exista, y cuando esté lista tendré una revancha contigo, claro… si tú aceptas.

 **Swift Silver:** Sería un honor, espero que ese día llegue pronto.

 **Rainbow Dash:** Entre más pronto me ponga a entrenar más pronto llegará, lo que significa que tengo mucho que hacer, Scoot ¿vienes?... ¿Scoot estás bien?

La potrilla parecía estar muy concentrada en algo, no podía despegar la vista de algo o mejor dicho de alguien.

 **Rainbow Dash:** ¡Scoot!

 **Scootaloo:** ¡He!

 **Rainbow Dash:** Te decía que si me acompañas a entrenar.

 **Scootaloo:** Claro, claro, vamos (Esto lo tienen que saber las demás)

Y así ambas pegasos partieron para que la de crín arcoiris pudiera empezar lo antes posible, ya habiendo desaparecido de la vista de nuestros protagonistas

 **Doctor:** Supongo que yo también me despido, fue entretenido. Por cierto señorita Silver, su tiempo fue de 7 minutos 46 segundos.

 **Swift Silver:** sumándole unos cuantos segundos sería el tiempo que tardó mi oponente en recorrer todo el pueblo corriendo; no está mal para alguien no tan ágil. Muchas gracias por su ayuda señor Time Turner.

 **Doctor:** A usted por tan magnífico espectáculo, Knight, espero que nos volvamos a ver tú y yo, amigo.

 **Knight:** Yo también espero verlo pronto, señor Time Turner.

Una vez se aleja de nuestro protagonista y la corredora saca lo que parece ser un palo plateado con punta azul, oprime un botón que hay en el artilugio y empieza a hacer un sonido extraño e incomprensible para muchos, pero no para él.

 **Doctor:** Interesantes resultados, tengo que vigilar a ese poni muy de cerca.

De vuelta con nuestros protagonistas…

 **Knight:** Bueno, fue interesante pero aun tengo unas manzanas que entregar y…

 **Swift Silver:** Ya las entregué por tí, no había nadie en la biblioteca así que les dejé una nota con las manzanas. Ahora no tendrás problemas con ayudarme ¿verdad?

 **Knight:** Pues al parecer mi último pendiente antes de eso lo hiciste tú, así que no tengo nada más que hacer ¿a dónde vamos exactamente?

 **Swift Silver:** Está cerca de aquí, se llama Boutique Carrusel, no tardaremos ni un minuto en llegar.

 **Knight:** Pues pongamos marcha a la Boutique Carrusel.


	5. Chapter 5

**La Gema generosa**

 **Knight:** así que este es el lugar ¿no?

 **Swift Silver:** Si, Boutique Carrusel, aquí trabaja la mejor costurera de Ponyville, si quieres algo elegante para un evento de la alta sociedad, tienes que venir aquí.

 **Knight:** Debe de ser buena en lo que hace, me imagino el tipo de poni elegante y refinada que vive aquí.

 **-** ¡AAAAAAHHHH!

Nuestro protagonista y su amiga deportista habían llegado a su destino, la Boutique Carrusel, una estructura grande y de colores llamativos con un carrusel en la punta, parecía que la tarea que iba a hacer el joven castaño sería fácil hasta que…

 **-** ¡NO PUEDE SER, MI VIDA ESTA ARRUINADA, MI NEGOCIO IRA A LA BANCARROTA Y TENDRE QUE VIVIR EN LA CALLE!

Dentro del lugar se escuchaban los gritos de una señorita que parecía que pasaba por el peor momento de su vida, un fuerte llanto se escucho seguido de lo que bien pudo pasar por un guion de telenovela, lo bueno era que nadie mas estaba cerca para escuchar tal escándalo, nadie excepto aquel poni castaño y su compañera grisácea.

 **Swift Silver:** Bueno… yo creo que… si… tengo algunos pendientes y mi tarea solo era traerte aquí así que…

 **Knight:** No tienes absolutamente nada que hacer pero quieres alejarte de aquí lo más rápido posible porque suena peor de lo que pensaste, por eso buscas una excusa para irte ¿verdad?

 **Swift Silver:** ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Yo?! ¡Pero claro que no!

 **Knight:** Solo ve a otro lugar, veré en que puedo ayudar.

 **Swift Silver:** "suspiro" Mira estaré aquí cerca, si necesitas mi ayuda háblame.

 **Knight:** No te preocupes, no creo que sea tan malo… ¿o sí?

 **Swift Silver:** Bueno…

 **-** ¡PORQUE A MI!

 **Swift Silver:** ¿Te digo la verdad o prefieres no saberlo?

 **Knight:** Solo promete que volverás si no sabes de mí en 20 minutos.

 **Swift Silver:** Claro jajaja.

Habiendo dicho eso, la terrestre de crin plateada se pone en camino hacia un restaurant cercano pues no había comido más que unas manzanas que le dio Applejack

 **Knight:** Bueno… manos a la obra.

El castaño se acercó poco a poco a la puerta de la boutique, no sabía qué tipo de problema tenía la poni que vivía dentro pero él ya se estaba preparando para lo peor, toco la puerta lo suficientemente fuerte para que se escuchara entre tanto llanto y espero paciente a que le abrieran, una joven unicornio blanca de melena purpura y rosa abrió la puerta

 **-** Disculpe, no es buen momento, vuelva más tarde por favor.

 **Knight:** De hecho por eso estoy aquí, dijeron que tal vez pueda ayudar.

 **-** ¡Oh! ¿Es usted amigo de Swift Silver?

 **Knight:** Si ese soy yo, me llamo Knight.

 **-** Sweetie Belle, Mucho gusto.

 **Knight:** El gusto es mío, ¿En qué le puedo ayudar señorita Sweetie Belle?

 **Sweetie Belle:** Oh no es a mí a quien tiene que ayudar, es a mi hermana, vera, ella necesita un modelo porque yo emm… accidentalmente… rompí todos sus maniquís.

 **Knight:** Pues estuvo mal lo que hiciste pero no creo que eso valga todo el llanto que se escuchó desde afuera.

 **Sweetie Belle:** Lo que pasa es que tenía que terminar un traje para hoy en la noche, solo faltaban unos detalles pero… bueno, como dije, fue un accidente, después de eso mi hermana se desesperó mucho, trate de ayudarla pero cada que traía a alguien para ser el modelo, los gritos de mi hermana lo ahuyentaban.

 **Knight:** Ya veo… una pregunta, ¿Que tan importante es este cliente?

 **Sweetie Belle:** Es Fancy Pants, una celebridad de Canterlot, ocupa el traje para una fiesta elegante o algo así.

 **Knight:** De acuerdo, eso le da más sentido a lo desesperada que se escucha tu hermana, será mejor ayudarla con su trabajo rápido para que no se le haga tarde.

Sweetie Belle y Knight fueron al lugar de trabajo lo más rápido que pudieron, fueron al lugar de origen de tanto grito y llanto, allí Knight vio a una unicornio blanca de melena morada con tres diamantes por cutie mark, la unicornio lloraba desconsoladamente en el sofá de la sala, realmente parecía que le afectaba demasiado.

 **Knight:** (Realmente se ve peor de lo que se escucha)

 **Sweetie Belle:** Hermana, traje ayuda.

 **-** ¡NO HERMANA, NADIE PUEDE HACER NADA!

 **Sweetie Belle:** Pero…

 **-** ¡NADIE PUEDE AYUDARME AHORA, MI FUTURO ESTA ARRUINADO Y NO HAY NADA QUE HACER AL RESPECTO!

 **Knight:** ¿Señorita no cree que esté exagerando un poco?

 **-** ¡NO SE QUIEN SEA USTED PERO DEJEME DECIRLE QUE USTED NO SABE LO QUE PASO, NO ENTENDERIA MI SUFRIMIENTO!

 **Knight:** Bueno ya escuche una versión de la historia que me sonó muy real, es por ello que digo que está exagerando, ahora déjeme decirle que según lo que me dijo su hermana usted tiene un trabajo que terminar ¿no?, si realmente se preocupara por eso buscaría otra forma de terminarlo como hizo la pequeña aquí presente en lugar de estar lamentándose todo este tiempo ¿no cree?

 **-** … bueno, lo que pasa es que… pues…

 **Knight:** Mire, sé que fue un duro golpe para usted pero si quisiera, ya podría haber terminado, este tipo de cosas no detendría a una profesional.

 **-** ¡Cierto, tiene razón en eso, que importa si se rompieron los maniquíes, aun sin ellos puedo acabar el traje!

 **Knight:** Esa es la actitud, ahora ponga manos a la obra y acabe el traje.

 **-** Pero por supuesto que lo hare, Sweetie Belle, necesito tu ayuda, ve y consígueme un modelo para terminar con los últimos detalles.

 **Sweetie Belle:** … Emmm… el poni que te está dando ánimos es el modelo, para eso vino desde un principio.

 **-** ¡O vaya! Entonces supongo que estoy doblemente agradecida con usted ¿joven?...

 **Knight:** Llámeme Knight, un placer señorita…

 **Rarity:** Rarity, y el placer es todo mío, enserio le agradezco que me esté ayudando con este predicamento, no sé cómo podre pagárselo.

 **Knight:** No se preocupe por eso señorita Rarity, esto lo hago sin cobrar puesto que no soy profesional, aparte, siempre es un placer ayudar a una dama cuando esta lo requiera.

 **Rarity:** Usted es todo un caballero joven Knight pero debo insistir, ya son dos cosas en las que me ha auxiliado, de una u otra forma se lo pagare, claro, después de terminar el trabajo.

 **Knight:** Es usted muy generosa señorita Rarity, está bien, aceptare su oferta pero como usted dice, primero hay que terminar el trabajo, ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

 **Rarity:** Bueno, lo único que tendrá que hacer es ponerse un traje y quedarse completamente quieto, así yo podre ver si al traje le hace falta algo, todo detalle tiene importancia a la hora de confeccionar alguna prenda así que quizás tenga que estar quieto un largo tiempo mientras yo me fijo en los detalles, si le resultase molesto solo avíseme y yo buscare otra forma de…

 **Knight:** Por supuesto que no, el tiempo que tenga que estar quieto lo estaré, como usted dice cada detalle cuenta, si esa es la forma en la que puedo ayudarle a usted a dar lo mejor en su trabajo lo hare.

Tanto Rarity como Sweetie Belle estaba Sorprendidas, no muchos ponis estaban dispuestos a hacer un trabajo así, era algo muy tedioso y cansado por lo cual muchos declinaban cuando apenas se los ofrecían, el no solo las sorprendió por la seguridad con la que dijo que estaría dispuesto a trabajar, sino que parecía comprender el esfuerzo que ella ponía en su trabajo, no muchos ponis se fijaban en eso, incluso había quienes lo veían como un "trabajo fácil", la unicornio mayor no podía estar más feliz, inmediatamente se puso a trabajar.

Unos minutos más tarde…

 **Rarity:** Mmm… le falta algo pero no sé qué es…

 **Sweetie Belle:** ¿A qué te refieres?, a mí me parece que se ve bien.

 **Rarity:** Sé que se ve bien pero… no sé, es algo que no puedo explicar pero se siente incompleto.

 **Knight:** Tal vez podría ayudar, ¿podrían pasarme un espejo de cuerpo entero por favor?

Rarity y Sweetie Belle fueron por un espejo que tenían cerca del probador, se lo pusieron de frente al castaño y esperaron a ver si él tenía la respuesta.

Knight inspecciono cada aspecto del traje, un saco negro de interior azul encima de una camisa de botones bien planchada sin ninguna arruga con corbata de moño oscura en el cuello y unos diamantes como los gemelos de cada manga, se veía realmente bien en ese traje, no creyó que le faltara nada más, por más que lo veía no hallaba la pieza que faltaba, se puso a adivinar y al final después de unos eternos 15 segundos para la modista dijo

 **Knight:** Tal vez un sombrero de copa.

Ante esto rarity vio de nuevo el traje y se puso a imaginarlo con un sombrero de copa, parecía que había encontrado la última pieza, pero no podía solo imaginárselo, rápidamente se dirigió a un armario especial donde guardaba accesorios para la ropa en caso de necesitarlos para algún diseño, saco un sombrero de copa con listón azul y se lo puso a knight, al verlo detenidamente confirmo sus sospechas, el traje estaba completo, y justo a tiempo puesto que alguien empezó a tocar la puerta.

 **Rarity:** Sweetie ¿podrías ir a abrir la puerta? Creo que ya sé quién es.

 **Sweetie Belle:** Claro hermana.

Rápidamente la unicornio fue a abrir la puesta para encontrarse a una pegaso roja de cabello lacio y largo de color morado al igual que la cola que también era larga y lacia, como cutie mark traía un portapapeles de madera, la pegaso veía calmada a la pequeña unicornio con sus ojos turquesa, dio una sonrisa y empezó a hablar.

 **-** Hola, mi nombre es Ginly, busco a una unicornio de nombre Rarity, ¿está aquí?

 **Sweetie Belle:** Claro, está adentro, pase por favor.

 **Ginly:** Muy amable gracias.

La pegaso entro y siguió a la pequeña unicornio a la sala donde se encontraba Rarity dándole una última revisión al traje que había hecho

 **Ginly:** Se ve muy bien, definitivamente el señor Fancy Pants hizo una buena elección al escogerte.

 **Rarity:** Ginly, querida, ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?

 **Ginly:** No ha pasado tanto jeje, aún recuerdo la última vez que nos vimos.

 **Rarity:** Querida esa pasarela en Manehattan tiene meses.

 **Ginly:** Yo siento como si hubiera sido hace unas semanas.

 **Rarity:** ¿Qué te trae por aquí querida?

 **Ginly:** Venia por el traje del señor Fancy Pants, es lo que hago ahora, soy su asistente personal.

 **Rarity:** Felicidades querida, tú te merecías ese puesto más que nadie, con lo organizada que eres.

 **Ginly:** Gracias, es un halago viniendo de alguien a quien mi jefe no deja de halagar sus diseños.

 **Rarity:** pues va a estar más que feliz ahora que el tendrá uno de mis diseños, su traje ya está listo.

 **Ginly:** Puedo verlo, solo tengo una pregunta ¿Quién es el modelo?

 **Rarity:** Se llama Knight, el me ayudo a completar la crisis y también me ayudo con unos pequeños problemas.

 **Knight:** Un gusto conocerla señorita…

 **Ginly:** Ginly, solo Ginly y el gusto es mío, gracias por tu ayuda con el traje, mi jefe estará más que contento de usarlo hoy en la noche, se le recompensara por su ayuda joven Knight.

 **Knight:** No es necesario, con haber ayudado me basta, además, no fue la gran cosa lo que hice.

 **Rarity:** No menosprecies tu ayuda Knight, de no ser por ti quizás no hubiera tenido el traje listo a tiempo.

 **Ginly:** ¿Tanto fue lo que el aporto a tu trabajo?

 **Rarity:** Bueno… lo que paso fue que…

Unos minutos después

 **Ginly:** así que tu hermana en una de sus "aventuras" por conseguir su cutie mark destruyo todos tus maniquíes… Aplaudo su entusiasmo pero siento que esta vez sí exagero.

 **Rarity:** Y que lo digas.

 **Sweetie Belle:** Al menos resolví el problema.

 **Rarity:** Problema que tú causaste, Sweetie no te impido que busques tu talento especial, pero trata de evitar que pasen desastres como este.

 **Sweetie Belle:** Lo siento.

 **Rarity:** No te preocupes, solo trata de ser más cuidadosa.

 **Ginly:** Disculpa si interrumpo Rarity pero se me está haciendo algo tarde y tengo algunas cosas que hacer antes del evento.

 **Rarity:** Oh, comprendo, discúlpame a mí por distraerme tanto, solo tengo que decirle a Knight que te entregue el traje y…

 **Knight:** Aquí tienes.

En lo que ellas hablaban Knight se había empezado a quitar la vestimenta, con mucho cuidado se fue quitando cada parte del traje, y con aun más cuidado lo colgó y lo entrego a la pegaso.

 **Ginly:** Muchas gracias Knight, espero nos podamos volver algún día.

 **Knight:** Igualmente señorita Ginly.

 **Ginly:** Rarity, me despido, aunque creo con el trabajo que tengo ahora no será por mucho tiempo.

 **Rarity:** Eso puedes apostarlo querida, pero aun así, no dudes en venir solo a tomar él te y hablar, me encantan tus visitas.

 **Ginly:** un día de estos Rarity, pero por el momento me despido, adiós.

Ya con el trabajo terminado y en camino, la unicornio mayor pudo relajarse un poco, le encantaba diseñar pero había momentos donde le causaba mucho estrés.

 **Knight:** Supongo que yo también me voy, ya sabe, para dejarla descansar señorita Rarity.

 **Rarity:** Oh, no es necesario, podría preparar un té y unas galletas y…

 **Knight:** Insisto, podremos tomar té y galletas otro día pero por el momento, solo descanse, apuesto a que fue un día agotador para usted.

 **Rarity:** Bueno… Está bien, entonces me despido, cuídese señor Knight.

 **Knight:** usted también señorita Rarity, y no deje que estas cosas le afecten tanto, usted con su talento podrá encontrar la solución a sus problemas, nos vemos.

Y así Knight salió de la casa y siguió explorando el pueblo

 **Rarity:** Si, nos vemos (todo un caballero, me pregunto si tendrá novia)

 **Sweetie Belle:** ¿Rarity?

 **Rarity:** (Tal vez podría darle una oportunidad, quizás es el potro que has buscado toda tu vida Rarity)

 **Sweetie Belle:** ¡¿Rarity?!

 **Rarity:** (ya puedo verlo, él y yo, en una gran pista de baile, los dos solos, él se está aproximando a mí, y entonces…)

 **Sweetie Belle:** ¡RARITY!

El grito de la pequeña unicornio saca a la peli purpura de sus fantasías.

 **Rarity:** Lo siento Sweetie, ¿qué pasa?

 **Sweetie Belle:** ¿Dónde está Knight?

 **Rarity:** Acaba de irse querida, ¿para que lo querías?

 **Sweetie Belle:** Apenas le iba a preguntar si quería unirse a mí, a Apple Bloom y a Scootaloo.

 **Rarity:** Querida ¿no crees que él ya es algo grande para jugar con ustedes?

 **Sweetie Belle:** No es para jugar, es para que se una a nosotros y nos ayuda a buscar nuestro talento especial, aunque tendría que preguntarle a las demás.

 **Rarity:** Oh Sweetie, no crees que eso es un poco (espera Rarity, si se une al club de tu hermana podrás pasar más tiempo con el), Emm… Digo, no crees que deberías ir deprisa y preguntarles a tus amigas, apuesto a que lo aceptaran sin rechistar, además, les haría bien tener una figura adulta responsable en su club.

 **Sweetie Belle:** ¿Eh?, está bien, si tú lo dices, iré a decirles, nos vemos Rarity.

 **Rarity:** Nos vemos Sweetie.

Mientras tanto con Knight

 **Knight:** Brrrr, escalofrió, ¿Por qué será?... A que importa.

Siguió su camino sin rumbo por Ponyville hasta que escucho el cantar de un ave.

 **Knight:** Wow que bonito canto, ¿de dónde será?

Y siguiendo el canto se fue alejando del pueblo acercándose poco a poco al lugar de donde provenía el canto sin saber lo que se encontrara

11


End file.
